Computer Stranger
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: In Rose's freshman year of high school her English teacher thought it would be good to talk online with a student they didn't know. Assigned to this boy with fire as his profile picture they get to know each other. Now, a junior Rose wants to meet him after all this time not knowing his true identity. But under no circumstances will be budge & meet her. Will they ever meet?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_Author's Note: Italic are texts or computer messages. Any 'regular' [Talking] will be non-italic. _

_If you are __**so **__into a DimitrixRose couple, this is not a Fanfic for you. Though I love the couple, I wanted to play around with what happens here. So If you are a __**Romitri **__couple, do not come here and dash this fanfic just because it isn't that type couple story… _

Prolog

'_Why is your picture of a rose?'_

'_It has to do with something about me.'_

'_Care to tell me?'_

'_;) Maybe another time. Why if your picture of a fire?'_

'_No you don't. You don't tell me about your picture, I do not tell you about mine.'_

That is how this relationship between me and this guy started on the computer, two years ago. At first, we would message each other all day once a week, then it was three, then before we knew it, we were talking every day and have not stopped since. Neither of us knew the others name or what we looked like, we had better things to talk about. At first, it was about school and what college we would go to go. Then it transformed into talking about our families into more personal things like feelings and cares. This person was my online best friend, I could tell him anything. Things I could never tell my best friend, Lissa, or my parents.

I was close to my parents, well my father, and I liked to confide in him in _some _things but not all. Most of it was about boys, because honestly he was _very_ protective of his 'girls.' Therefore, I did not tell him exactly why I broke up with my last two boyfriends Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian had 'found someone who he had stronger feelings for,' and left me for her. Seeing them around them around school, I could tell their feelings for each other were strong. Adrian was, now, 18 and smoked all the time when he was younger but when he got with Sydney, he quit. Adrian was also a huge flirt and did it all the time when he was with me, but since getting together with her; he only had eyes for her. His usual flirts that use to come up to him never did anymore as he rejected all of them. He never tried to quit the flirting or smoking for me, so even though I was bitter in the beginning I knew she was a good thing for him.

Then there was Dimitri, who cheated on me with, his new girlfriend at a party, Tasha. Those two, I never pay attention, him doing that hurt more than Adrian did. Adrian Lissa and I were still sort of friends with and hung out with sometimes. However, we-Lissa- completely shunned Dimitri and Tasha from the group. And what Lissa wants, she usually gets. Everybody loved Lissa and tried to make her happy, especially since her father owned most of the school. They got it through their head that he could change things to go against everything that was good about this school. Idiots.

They were all seniors while Lissa and I were juniors and the most popular. Lissa does not know about my 'mystery guy,' someone might ask why after two and a half years, have I not learned his name. Technically, he has a name, but as Pryo90. Which he changed to please me when I learned about him being a pyromaniac and had started calling him that. He had finally admitted after a few months he liked the nickname and changed his screen name. However, his name is Pyro, to me.

To him, I was Red91. Nevertheless, he calls me, Thorn. Mostly after I told him, how I take/took many different self-defense classes and how I, basically, live in my home gym. In addition, do not forget how my picture was of a rose. He admits he goes to the gym, but does not live in one. I've learned many things about him; he's adopted since the age of 5, goes to the same school I do-I'll get to that later- he is one year older than me but still in the same grade, and he is rich. I do not care that he was rich, that was the very last thing I cared about. However, he got the money through both his birth parents and his adoptive parents, who could not have children of their own. You would think that I could tell who this person was if he went to my school and was rich right? Wrong.

Only the 'rich' got into this school. You paid to be here, you live in huge dorms that had everything a teenager could want, only the best food, and the best classes. So being rich was the entire school. The school itself practically screamed money.

How this relationship started?

Well, my English teacher along with the rest of the freshman English's teachers thought it would be a great idea to have all of us sign up for this messaging website-made by the school. Create names and then they exchange web names with the other teachers and assigned them to us. They made rules that we could not learn each other's name-until the project was over- and limit the amount we told each other about personal items. By the end of the year, when the project was over and we had to write a paper on the other person and what we learned about conversing with a stranger amongst school. Most of everyone met the other person, while my 'partner' and I did not want that. We liked being able to tell someone we had no idea who they were and would not judge from things they have heard about each other. In addition, fear was one of them; we did not want to lose that somewhat comfortable relationship we had. We did not want to meet and everything change and get awkward. The school deleted our accounts soon though, but not before, we exchange numbers and we kept taking. Of course, we have kept the same rules, but all this time later I was getting curious on who I was talking to.

I wonder if the guy sitting next to me was him or the guy across my locker, who's always flirting with me, or even if it's the guy who sits behind me in history that I talk to regularly. Every person I pass I wonder if it is him. But knowing I'll probably never know.

'_How was your day?' _Flashed through my phone screen. The bold black letters of **Pyro **flashed at me, alerting me who it was. I was in my dorm room, studying. Well, trying like always my mind seemed to stray from what needed to be done.

'_Boring and stressful. Yours?' _I put my notes in my math book and closed it now focusing on texting him.

'_Stressful… How? Mine if the usual.' _The usual was being picked on and made fun of. Moreover, with the way, the school was, about one/ fourth of the student body was bullied. I never liked bullies and usually put a stop to them, rich jerks can be so cruel. You could be bullied simply by the way you acted, being a 'nerd,' the way you dressed, or by not being rich enough for the jerks. Yeah, I might be rich, but my father thought me I had to work for everything I got.

He never simply gave me money when I asked, I had to do chores such as wash the cars, clean the pool, the attic or other things that could equally be messy. And my father kept record of how often I asked for money if I'd asked too much for the month he flat out refuses saying if I had a job I had to work with the money given to me for that month and I'd reached my limit. I hated those times, but I knew he was doing it to help me. I was just like him in many ways, and I did not really like smoothing off my parents. I did not want to rely on them my whole life because of the money I wanted to make something of myself like my parents had.

My father was a 'business man' and my mother was a lawyer. Good verse Evil often went off in the house. My mom followed and enforced the law while my father likes to break and go against it often. How they ever became a couple and married was beyond me, but even now I how much love they had for each other and it had only seemed to grow the longer they have been together. I'd hope my love life was going to be just like theirs one day- the growing love part, at least.

Shaking my head out of those thoughts, I turned back to texting Pyro. _'Math test, History test, Science test, and my mom is on to me about failing most of my classes.' _

A reply was sent back almost within seconds of me sending it. _'Maybe you need a tutor?'_

He knew how hard it was for me to get things, how long it was for me to understand most of the stuff the school taught us. He never told me once I was stupid for not understanding anything, and from what I knew he was smart. Usually I had asked him how to do something and he would send detailed notes of how to do it or something that would help me remember it easier.

'_Why can't I just ask you when I have trouble?'_

'_Because you need someone to speak it also.' _Texting was all we ever did, trust me we'd both tried and talked about speaking to each other but both still _way _to chicken to do so.

'_Well maybe it's time we actually start speaking to each other.' _I sent back in hope I will get an answer. The reply did not come as quickly as the others did, though.

'_Thorn,'_ I could practically hear a sigh, I know he most likely did when he read the message. _'I thought we talked about this.'_

'_We have! But I just curious has too who the hell you are. Don't you want to know who I am?'_

'_Of course I do.'_

'_There is a but, I am sensing a but.'_

'_But we agreed to never meet.'_

'_I want to break that promise. I shouldn't have agreed!' _I did not get a text back; I gave up waiting after five minutes to get a reply before sighing and plugging my phone to charge and stepped into the shower.

Quickly washing my body and hair, I change into my red booty shorts with a matching red tank. If we did not have this disagreement Pyro and I would be up all night talking to each other. However, this argument was frequently and always ended with one of us not texting back the rest of the night. As I lay on my queen size bed, I looked up at my ceiling and decided I am _going _to meet Pyro in person if it's the last thing I do.


	2. A-Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 1

It has been two months since the beginning of the new school year and I am already falling. I put my books in my locker that I never carry no matter if I needed it for class.

"Maybe you'll pass if you actually had the books." She told me taking her books out for the next two classes, Pre-Calculus and AP History.

"And ruin my image? Naw." I shut the locker door and leaned against it. As Lissa's boyfriend, Michael, joined us, he threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Ready Babe?"

"Give me a moment." She smiled up at him. Michael was the Quarter back on the Varsity football team. He wasn't built like you would think, he still had muscles though, and he was 6'5" three inches taller than Lissa and practically a foot taller than me. He also wasn't the 'stupid jock,' either. He had every honors class that Lissa had, which was basically every class.

"Rose, in two years we'll be in college. And having barely passing grades will not help you get into a good college."

"Who says I _want_ to go to college anyways?" I questioned, almost defensively.

"Your mother won't like it."

"Screw my mother."

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed shock at my choice of wording.

"Look Lissa, I am trying that's all. I got to-" A commotion down the hall stopped me. A boy was being pushed around by Michael's teammates. When the boy looked up I'd noticed it was Christian Ozera, the class outcast. Horrible rumors followed him everywhere he went. Some that he had killed his parents to get all their money, that he is in a gang, and really stupid rumors that I hardly believe, but he never said otherwise. He was always too himself, extremely antisocial was what I was wording it. He hardly had any friends, hell I dought if he even had any.

Christian dropped his messenger bag on the floor and pushed one of the jocks back. His face full of anger.

"Oh, look Ozera wants to play." One exclaimed laughing. I never understood why anyone bullied him, he hasn't done anything to anyone of them. He fights back, without actually throwing a punch, most likely just telling them to not mess with him. But it always ended the same; they'll gang up on him all at once. Punching, kicking, and yelling things until he was on the floor bleeding.

I had tried to help in the past but he got so pissed at me that I didn't help again. But that didn't mean I liked what was going on here. Lissa turned to Michael with her 'puppy dog eyes,' Michael was grinning hugely at the scene before him. _Liking_ what was going on.

"Hunny please make them stop." She told him, just as the first punch was thrown at Christian's side. Where the teachers were in all of this, I'll never know. Michael stopped grinning and looked down at Lissa before sighing and shaking his head.

"Babe, just let them have their fun." Lissa pouted, I knew she would not let this go, though. She didn't like seeing anyone hurt or in pain. Even if I was someone 'beneath' her. She leaned up until her mouth was against his ear and whispered in to it. Michael pulled away, clearing his throat and nodding.

He unwrapped his arm from around her, he set his backpack down and approached the group. I knew better than to get in between Michael and Lissa when it was something like this and never voiced what I think he should do. It only caused problems.

"I don't know why they bully him; he does not do anything to them." Lissa voiced my thoughts that were only moments ago. "I also don't know why you just don't stop it yourself you usually do."

That was my reputation here I beat up, back talked, and cause trouble where I went. Stopping bullies was one of the things under that, along with me being a 'whore' when I haven't slept with any one thus far. It was mainly my body and me hanging around guys all the time that started those whore rumors, and it didn't bother me any.

I shrug, showing my indifference about Christian vs. Jocks moment in the hall. We looked back over to the guys, and Christian was now gone and the group of boys were laughing. Probably about just beating up on Christian. Lissa closed her locker and picked up Michael's backpack and we both walked over to the group of football players.

Troy, the Kicker on the Varsity team, threw his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer. We weren't together, but he liked to flirt with me.

"Hey, Hot stuff. Did you miss the action?" I scowled at his nickname for me.

"No, I saw it." I growled, he grinned at me in return.

"It was awesome, right?" I shook off his arm in discuss. Troy will probably never change from being a jackass.

"No it was not 'awesome' it was mean."

Troy rolled his eyes and tried to put his arm around me again, but pushed it away. "Oh, come on Hot stuff. We were only having fun."

"Fun is swimming, dancing, singing, something you enjoy is fun."

"Exactly and I _enjoyed _doing that." He retorted, I snorted and shook my head, turning to Lissa.

"I am heading to class." I told Lissa wanting to get away from Troy. Lissa smiled at me, nodding her head. I went to my Algebra II class. Sitting in the back and ignoring the rest of the world, until the bell rang to signal the beginning of class and school.

_-Computer Stranger-_

"There will be a surprise quiz sometime this week!" The teacher, Ms. Nicholas, yelled as the bell rang. I quickly walked to my next class, English. It was on the other side of the school, two floors up so it took some time to get to and I usually always make it just as the bell rang to start.

I shared this class with two of my best guy friends: Mason and Eddie. Both had girlfriends that were also in this class-Mia was Mason's and in the grade below us along with Jill who happened to be Lissa's half-sister and Eddie's girlfriend. I joined them at our group table, as the teacher tried to get on with today's lesson. We happened to be on the beginning of reading '_The Crucible._' We had to learn the history of that time period, characters and who's related to whom, main characters, and all the jazz that came with beginning a new book at school.

As a group we had to fill out everything we had learned from week one, as next week we would actually start the book and then watch the movie. It wasn't hard to do at all, especially with all five of us working on it…

English ended soon, thankfully. And next was P.E. again, a class I shared with Mason, Eddie, and now Lissa. Christian was also in the class but like usual he was by himself. We had P.E uniforms that consist of black basketball shorts with the schools logo in white. And girls got the gold tanks while the boys got white. We brought our own running shoes.

As I exited the locker room, I glanced over to Christian knowing that he would always be there. He was changed and ready to start class. His white muscle shirt was semi-tight on him, which showed off his muscles I never knew he had until P.E. last year. And his shorts showed off his legs, which I could tell was that he ran a lot. He was physically fit without over doing it. His black hair was short, and came up to all one spiked up area in front so his 'bangs' wouldn't get in the way. Doing this showed off his piercing blue eyes that seemed to looked deep into your soul whenever you made eye contact with him. He has changed into black and blue running shoes.

All of this was different from what he usually wore; black converse or combat boots, black- sometimes skinny-jeans, a band shirt or just dark colored t-shirts, and sometimes he wore thin eyeliner and fingerless gloves. Which I just put together that he seriously was not in any 'preppy' mood for the day. I looked away when Lissa called my name. Her blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her white running shoes only matched the school's logo color.

"Yeah?" I questioned, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Probably not as neatly and nicely, as Lissa had hers but I didn't really care.

"Michael is having a party over at his dorm this weekend, you wanna go?" She questioned, as she began stretching for todays' exercise.

"Will there be beer? Drugs?" My dad was really against the drinking and drugs as much as my mother was, which probably the few things they actually agree upon. In addition, I shared the view, after a party I went to one summer I had drunk and did drugs and almost got raped and decided I'll never do it again. Leaving myself vulnerable and open like that was like diffident sign for trouble. So I usually didn't go when Michael had parties knowing it'll end up with beer and drugs.

She grimace some, knowing my problem. "Yes, but Rose-"

"Will Troy be there?"

She grimaced again and nods.

"Sorry Lissa." She sighed giving up she knew it was useless to try and change my mind after its made up.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know just in case." I rolled my eyes when she was not looking and moves to stretch my arms, neck, legs, and shoulders. The gym teacher started us off in a light jog, then moved on to have us work on our arms and stomach muscles. About an hour into class he deemed the class done and we have thirty minutes to do whatever we wanted as long as we weren't sitting on our asses. The four of us; Eddie, Mason, Lissa, and I decided on a light game of Volleyball-Girls vs. Boys.

The ten minutes that were left of class were used to change and wash up before the next class. Lissa and my last class was Fashion Design, but me as a model. Every Fashion Designer had two models; one female and one male. I happened to be Lissa's model along with Mason for the period. We just stood and looked pretty most of the time, or do homework. But most of the time Mason and I just do whatever and joked around. And that's exactly what we did this class period unless Lissa needed us to try on something.

_-End of Chapter-_

_This chapter seemed boring to me… and I didn't know where I wanted to end and I didn't want to drag it on. But I also wanted you guys to know her school schedule for a-day. I don't know what the school schedules are like everywhere else, but where I live we have four classes a day about 8 classes total so we call them A-day and B-day and they switch every day. So like Monday would be an A-day then Tuesday a B-day, Wednesday an A-day, then B, then A… Ect. _

_But just so I don't have to do b-day in the next chapter her schedule is like:_

_Art 3_

_Physics_

_Music (singer)_

_History_

_This is A-day for people who got confused:_

_Algebra II_

_English_

_P.E._

_Fashion Design (model)_

_But yeah… Thank you for reading I hope to post another chapter later today. _


	3. Tutors and Gyms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

_Chapter 2_

Two weeks had passed since Michael's dorm party. Making it October 6 th. In addition, I decided to take Pyros advice and get a tutor. They have two different types of tutors, teacher or student. Student tutors seem to be more popular than teachers apparently, so I signed up for that. Today was the day I will meet my tutor, and I was nervous. I could always change student tutors if I did not like or if this one was not working. However, I hoped it did work with this one because I did not want to keep changing people and always be confused.

We were going to meet in the library after school. Which I was doing now, waiting for this person to show up. We only text or emailed each other for the past two days trying to come up with a meeting schedule. Tuesdays and Thursdays after school for about two hours, but this week is like a test for me to see if I should keep this up with this person. I just wish I already knew this person, but you put your name and the subjects you are having trouble with and the organizer of all of this gives the tutor your paper. Therefore, the tutor knows who I am but I have no idea who they are until I met them. Which, sucks.

"Are you Rose?" I looked up to see a girl with brown curly hair with hazel eyes.

"Yes." She nods and sets down her bag and books.

"Okay so what exactly don't you understand?"

"Everything." I commented, as she took a deep breath and got too slowly trying to get me to understand.

I left that semi meeting with a headache. I groaned a rubbed my temples, as I walked back to my dorm. The girl name was Jessica and though she was nice the way she tried to help me was harder than what the actual teacher tried to use. I was almost to my building when my phone dinged; I fished it out of my pocket and smiled. Pyro.

'_How was tutoring?' _

'_I think I am going to need to find a new one.' _I commented back. Opening the door, the warm air hit my face. Since it was October, it was starting to get chilly, so the school is going to start the warm air going.

'_Why? What is wrong with this tutor?' _He acted as if this was my fourth tutor I did not like.

'_Her explanations of the problems are harder to understand than the teachers.' _I replied. By this time, I made it to my room on the second floor.

The school was in the middle of nowhere and had _a lot _of land. Each grade had two buildings- male and female dorms. Since the buildings were made this way and there were not many kids going to this school everyone had their own dorm and bathroom. The first floor was the lounge, rec room, and male and female bathrooms since boys were only allowed one the first floor. It was where everyone hung out until curfew when the dorm matron kicked the guys out. There were five levels for each building and about thirty dorms on each floor. The students were allowed to decorate their dorm room whatever way they want even had paint as long as we repaint it back to its original color when the school year ends. Lissa and I had already painted our rooms and decorated it. It was much like my room at home.

The walls were deep red, the main furniture was black-like in every dorm- and to match I had white, black, and red colors of fabrics all over the room. My sheets were the same red as my walls and the comforter was red with black and white swirls all over it. I had red and white pillows, my lamp was white along with some picture frames of my parents, friends, and events over the years that I liked to carry around with me.

'_Maybe it's your type of learning that they are getting right.' _It had taken a while to text me back and I did not mind. I give me time to set everything out on my desk. Since most of this was due tomorrow, I had to finish it. My grades were also something that matter to my dad more than anything.

'_What do you mean?'_ I flipped on my lamp that was on my desk and tried to finish up those last couple questions that needed to be done before I moved on to History.

'_Like, if you have to see it done before you do. On the other hand, do while someone explains. Or even if you just need someone to explain it in simpler terms.'_

'_I don't know which it is. But whatever way you send me your notes does good.' _

'_Simpler terms. Then.' _I sighed, probably why it looks so hard they were skipping some steps, I knew they were.

'_Can we stop talking about my learning problems? I spent the last two hours doing so.' _

'_Okay. Is your dad coming for his monthly fatherly visit?' _

'_There is a reason its 'monthly' Pyro.'_ My dad liked checking in on me, usually he visited talking to my teachers during their breaks and spending the rest of the day with me outside the school. Only to make sure that I was back before curfew.

'_You and I both know that his job sometimes stop that.' _At least that was true. It is happen at least twice a year every year. When this happens he Skpes me and my phones my teachers. He is pretty active in my schooling.

'_Yeah, I know. But he hasn't said otherwise, so I am assuming he still is.' _

'_That's good. I know you miss him. How about your mother, is she still over seas working?'_

'_Yes. Dad says she'll be back in time for Thanksgiving.' _

'_Why do I sense that you're not happy about that?'_

'_Well, I liked it just me and my dad. I don't know… but I always feel like she's judging me with every little thing I do, like nothings good enough.'_

'_One day you'll show her that you rock. :) Look Thorn, she's also probably trying to make sure you don't turn out like her._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well… you told all this stuff about her. And from what I see is that she doesn't want you to follow her footsteps, she maybe still in love with your dad and loves you but that doesn't mean she regrets having you at a young age. Maybe she still has things she wanted to do and she couldn't because she was taking care of you. She probably wants to make sure that you're able to do everything you want before you have kids.'_

'_Deep man. That's real deep.'_

'_Thorn. I am seriously. Just think about it. In addition, I want you to text me tomorrow with your thoughts. So don't text back now, I won't answer.'_

True to his words, he did not text back when I sent him a message. Moreover, I finished the work given before showering and going to bed. I tired thinking about what he had said about my mother, but the only person she seemed to open up to was dad. She was hard around everyone else; I do not know how Pyro seemed to think that it was because she did not want me to follow in her footsteps. I just could not get it.

_****Weekend****_

It took a while before I texted Pyro after that, I just could not get it in my head about my mother and her past. Jessica seriously was not working for me by the next time I saw her. I requested a new person. Of course, I had to answer why this tutor was not working out before they could. Pyro thought it was a good idea to do it as soon as possible so I would not get even more confused. I was hanging out with Lissa, Michael, Mason, Eddie, Mia, and Jill. Of course being the only person without a 'partner' it was weird. They kept kissing each other when they spoke about something they thought was cute and being all 'in love.'

After about three hours later, it got too awkward for me. I decided to leave and lie about having a project in my Art II class I had to finish because it was late. They yell their goodbyes and I make sure it looked like I was heading to the Art side of the school building but rerouted to the gym. Usually nobody was there on the weekends but the gym was opened every day. I changed into the schools' gym uniform and grabbed my headphones extra ear buds from my gym locker and walked into the room with practically every work out machine you could think of. In addition, surprisingly I was not the only person here.

His black hair stuck to his forehead because of how sweaty he was. His white muscle shirt also stuck to his body for the same reason. He was not facing me and he had headphones on so he would not be able to hear me. However, I knew whom this person was without him even turning around. Trying to get into the zone, I put my ear buds in my ears and started to stretch. I made sure I picked my workout list on my iPhone after I was done stretching. Rock music in general gave me that extra power I needed to work out to. The fast beat and some of the feelings put into the singing was amazing to listen to when you need that energy. With every song that pops up brings new anger to me and gives me what I want to work.

Within an hour, I was just as sweaty as the boy that is still here, but now he is lifting weights. There was a vending machine full of water and I knew that my body needed some right about now after running and bicycling for an hour. I walked over taking a slight breather I watched the boy in the room. His muscle contraction and relax as he pushed the bar above him then bring it down towards his chest. As my heart slowed, I decided it was time to work on my abs and back muscles. I grabbed a weight ball and sat on the floor, lifting my legs off the ground slightly I turned my body to each side not moving on until the ball the floor. I do not know how many turns I did until I started to feel the burn with every turn, I did a few more before I stopped and stretched my sides and arms.

I now knew that I had to work on my arms and my workout would be complete. However, the boy was still on the weights I wanted to use, I decided that I would for once work on my ass muscles until he was finished. While I was using the machine, I watched him again. I knew most people did not speak to him and I knew that he most likely wanted to be left alone, but I was getting bored and I wanted to talk to him. But he seemed so into what he was doing that he wouldn't even stray from counting, breathing, and watching the weight go up and down to notice anything. Plus speaking usually waste more breath that you needed.

"Staring is rude you know." I had not notice that he was now standing beside me holding one of my ear buds between his fingers.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. Just staring off into space, kind of thing." I mumbled and stopped working on the machine and pausing my music. He raised one of his eyebrows almost like he didn't believe me at all.

"Must be something if you didn't realize me calling your name and getting your attention." He commented and leaned against the closes wall. I shrug as I walk towards the weights he was on moments ago.

"So, what is a girl like you doing in here on a weekend? I thought girls hated working out." He smirked at me, following me to the machine and stood over me once I adjusted the weights on the bar and go under it.

"Not me. You think I could look like this with the way I eat?" I shook my head. "Besides, I like working out gives me an escape with my pent up anger." He nods, almost as if he understood. This is the most I think he spoke to me in years, well not only me but also anyone else.

"Same here." He watched as I lift the weight about ten times before he spoke again. "Okay then…" It was almost awkwardly as if he did not know what to say. "I just wanted to know why you were staring at me… So I am going to go now, Bye Rose." I nod as best as I could, it did not surprise me that he knew my name. Hell, I was popular. I glanced up he was already heading towards the door.

"Bye Christian."

_-End of Chapter-_

_Holy crap. I am so sorry, I know I said I would update later that day about two days ago. Anyways, yeah… hope you like this chapter… this still doesn't like how what I want it too but I just don't want to throw in drama too early in. I want to add like a relationship, well as much as I can when these two people are talking through a phone and has never spoken before. But *sigh* how 'bout some ideas? I'll be honestly I never fully use an idea, but I make people's ideas my own still giving them credit though. But god, how about you guys tell me what you'll like to see while I am trying to get to _my _finish line. I just need more of a between story because to me mine seems almost boring… And I am babbling so… how about you press that review button and tell me how you feel. _


	4. Ozera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_Authors' Note: So, some of you read my authors note as a chapter… its getting closer and closer to my 'maybe' move and I am nervous. I want to text my friend and ask her if she is still coming but I don't want to bother her. Like I think I've text 2-3 times since… 3(?) weeks ago when we've planned this asking about or talking about this. I don't want to bother her so much that she doesn't want to do it anymore. I know I may text her and say I changed the meeting place to my house… but GAH! Nerves Suck… but that is the only reason of not uploading every day, since I do not have a life at all. However, hope you like this chapter review please? When finished. _

Chapter 3

_(Christian POV)_

Why? Why did I have to talk to her? Lets forget that she's the second popular female in school, known as the school slut, and has a fiery temper. Take that away she seems like a decent girl. I mean in freshman year she made a group of bullies stop punching and kicking the crap out of me. And how do I repay her? Yell at her.

I also noticed she does not like taking crap from anyone or letting anyone treat someone wrong. However, I had to speak to her; she was practically staring at me the whole time we worked out. I had to know why. I was in there for about thirty minutes before she showed and I liked being alone after a group of bullies took a couple whacks at me. Gives me something to work out while working-out. I had noticed that she was wearing the school gym uniform, probably just wanting to get away as I did. When she was not looking at me, I was looking at her.

And hopefully, when she did not notice. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail and I can see the sweat on her face and back of her neck. When she sweat enough, her tank started to glue its self to her body. I knew she was hot, but this added to it. The fabric showed every curve of her body, and not like her usual clothing did. Usually girls do not like working out, she obviously did not mind and liked working out. The way her body moved with each contraction of a muscle was showing me just how fit she was. She did not even look tired at all.

I shook my head out of my thoughts as I entered my dorm room. It was across from the girls' dorms, for this grade, with the common area between the buildings. My dorm was on the third floor and was the last door in the hall. My huge _'Do Not Enter!' _sign hung on my door. Unlocking it and walking through I breathe a sigh of relief. Though I was an outcast of this school and no one really paid any attention to me, it felt like their eyes were on my wherever I went. I threw my gym bag on the floor of my room next to my desk and plug my phone up to charge.

I glanced around my room. The walls were a blue-grey color, furniture was black, and I had some of my things various colors of blue it 'matched' the blue-grey in my room. Or at least that's what my mom said. Dad just tried not to laugh, like I did, when she got that way. Trying to be an interior designer or fashion designer was always fun when you watched her.

Daniel and Emily Kole, my adoptive parents, took me in when I was five years old. I do not know much about my birth parents other than they tired raising me but being teenage parents took its toll on them and they decided it was best if I went to a home that could care for me. They made sure I had a home to go to by dropping me off…somewhere. My mom was not able to carry a child to term or even reproduce without any problems; she would not tell me the whole story. However, it had something to do with her childhood that made her infertile; dad did not blame her one bit.

Therefore, when they found that out they immediately sought out adoption agencies. Mom and Dad wanted a baby, just born. But apparently when they visited the agency I was sitting in one of the waiting rooms' chairs, waiting for a temporary home. Again, according to my parents, I had a stuff black dog on the table and two lone toy cars playing with them and talking to the dog. They'd watched me and 'fell in love,' I was theirs two weeks later and I've been happy ever since.

My birth parents' names were Lucas and Moira Ozera. Of course, my adoptive parents let me keep my last name, not changing it when they did adopt me. They actually refuse for me to change it, saying it was part of me. Otherwise I would be Christian Kole, but that doesn't match with me when you think about it. My mother had blue eyes and naturally blond hair and was 6'. My father had dirty blond hair with green eyes at 6'3". If it wasn't for my black hair, I could probably be passed off as their birth son. Anyways, they both worked as co-owners of a restate office. Making a lot of money by doing, this and we were pretty well off. Hint, the school I go to.

Stripping my clothing off, I took a well-needed shower. The hot water cascade down my body, soothing my aching muscles from the almost three-hour workout. My dad always told me a cold shower would work best after you work out, it seems to help more than the hot shower. However, I felt that I needed a hot shower right now, instead. Because it also helped the bruises from the whacks. Sighing, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. It was almost diner, but I was not hungry. I put my black pajamas pants on and went to my desk, figuring I should studying and do some homework for the night.


	5. Dad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Chapter 4- Dad? _

"What type of dress are you deciding to choose?" Lissa questions as we head to the first class of the day.

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. The winter ball was two months away and she was already starting to make all the decisions of what she was going to wear along with Michael and how she would do her make-up and hair. She planned for us to go shopping right after thanksgiving during Black Friday so we could also get discounts on a few items of whatever we wanted to match the outfit or go with another.

Lissa narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you know who you want to go with yet, then?"

"No." This time she groaned and stopped in the middle of the hallway, where we go separate routes to our classes.

"You need to think of things." I shake my head.

"I am a last minute person, Liss. But don't worry I'll figure it out." She sighs, but reluctantly nods her head in agreement. With that, we went our separate ways. A week has passed since I asked for a new tutor, and only yesterday did I get my request answered. Except this, one likes sending notes during one of my classes, through the teacher that runs the tutor sessions amongst students. I did not know why this person did not just text me, but I also did not know how things worked. Anyways, the note had a time and date on it which would be today after school. Mostly for two hours again, to get a feel o

In addition, I hoped this one worked out.

34343434

Walking into the library, once again, for the second time for the same reason was even more nerve wracking than the first. I sat in the back, blocked by bookshelves because that is where this person likes it apparently. Again, this information I got from the note. This was his table. I placed my books next to me close to the wall, as I did the same with my backpack in the chair.

Unlike Jessica, this tutor was on time, exactly the same time they told me. I looked up and got a surprised. His black hair covered his right eye, no make-up. He had black skinny jeans on, and a black button down long sleeve shirt that had a chain that was attached to both ends of his pockets. His messenger bag was on his left side of his body.

"Christian?" He smirks at me and sits down.

"So, you're my student?" I rolled my eyes, but nods.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew I just didn't believe it."

"If you knew, then why didn't you just text me?"

"Because, I do not like handing my phone number out to just anyone. As a tutor, we have choices and I choose to go by sending notes and talking at the end of each session to set up the next meeting. Now, down to business. What do you not get in Math?" I try and fail to raise an eyebrow at him, instead both raised. He just stared at me waiting for me to answer his question.

"Practically everything." He studies me for a moment before he nods and takes out his mathematics book.

"Well start with something easy then. Pythagorean Theorem. What is the formula? Do you know it?" I nod my head and answer his question, the whole time he had his notebook out writing down the answers to the questions he asks of me. Following how to work the formula, in both ways, and using numbers after a while.

I knew how to work Pythagorean Theorem. I did not know what this explains to everything else I actually have a problem with, but I guess he would not be a tutor if he did not have an explanation to something this simple.

I did not realize that I spent three hours instead of two until, Lissa texted me asking if I was coming to dinner. We spent about the first twenty minutes going over the Pythagorean Theorem, before he actually told me why we started out this simple, and then slowly went into the harder things with letters in the formulas, which he used his book for.

It was very easy to understand, with how he was explaining it. And, after a while, I felt comfortable around him. So much, that I did not really care how long after that I had stayed, it had for some reason, felt nice. We packed our books and notes in our backpacks.

"I guess, we should, um meet Thursday?" I question, he seems to think about it.

"Yeah. Same time." We walked out together, but then went separate ways.

'_Seriously, Rose. Where are you we need to talk!' _Lissa texted me, I sighed.

'_I am coming. Tutoring ran late.' _I looked up and saw the cafeteria. And texted her that much. She did not respond. I did take my time though; I knew that it was most likely going to be about the dance. I put my phone back in my pocket and opened the door to the café.

Walking towards the back, where our table was. I saw Michael, Lissa, Troy, and… my father? I smiled as I stepped closer to the table. I can see Lissa's huge smile, as Michael and Troy seemed a little intimidated by my father.

"Baba, sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Ben önümüzdeki hafta sanıyordum.." I asked in Turkish, when I reached the table. He smirked slightly, looking amused in the process.

He stood up, standing his full 6' 3" in his grey suit with a teal shirt a matching tie and hankie. "Peki, kızı. Gelecek hafta benim için meşgul, ama bu hafta değildi. Ben damla karar verdi, ben zaten öğretmen konuştum. Yani yarın okula gitmiyorsun, bizim baba / kız gün yaşıyoruz." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, in a semi hug, while I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Sounds good." I smiled up at him, switching to English. As far as I knew, I was the only person in this school who knew Turkish. He nods, looking down at my book bag.

"Vasilisa told me that you've been trying to pass all your classes through a Student tutor?" He raised his eyebrows, in question. I nod and set my backpack down. Waiting for the questions to form, but to my surprise he said.

"I hope it works Kizim." I grinned back at him and nods, hoping the same. We spent the rest of dinner talking with my friends. Well, Michael and Troy just kept quiet, watching Lissa and I talk to dad. You can tell they were uncomfortable, and that Baba was amusing and loving that he was making them uncomfortable. Soon I had to say my goodnight to Baba, as he said he 'd be back in the morning.

'_Haven't spoken to you in a while, how is everything?' _A message came to me as I enter my bedroom, from Pyro.

'_Pyro! Everything is good. My dad came early, so were having our Daughter/Father day tomorrow." _

'_That's good, I hope you have fun.'_

'_I know. And thank you.' _By this time I had changed and was lying in bed, I plugged up my phone as I sent him a good night message and went to sleep.

_End of Chapter_

_Hello, Reviewers. This is where I tell you what the Turkish sentences are. I will not have a lot of Turkish in my story but when I do, I'll tell you what it means. Or just in case, you can change the Language if it does on this website, buy World looking button at the top of the page next to the big 'A' on the left to middle of the page. _

_Now, Translations… _

_1: Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week._

_2: Well, Daughter. Next week is busy for me, but this week wasn't. I decided to drop in, i've already talked to your teachers. So tomorrow you're not going to school, we are having our father/daughter day._


	6. Father's Daughter's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't update in the past week or so. I was out camping and basically having a Vacation. But back to the story. Chapter NOT Edited. _

Chapter 5- Father's Daughter's Day.

I did not have to wake up to my alarm clock this morning as usual. Or at least as early as usual. Everyone was already in class by time I woke up and I was ready to have a day with my father. He was the only one that _really _tired out of my parents. We were close and too much like to fight as often as my mother and I did. Baba and I understand, most of the time, where the other person was coming from and what we were thinking. Or minds were just too much alike not to be like that. I took a shower and dressed in a Batman tank and shorts that use to be jeans but I cut and grey converse. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and rushed downstairs knowing my father would be waiting for me.

Sure enough he was. It was rare that he would drive he usually had a driver. But when it was time for the two of us just to hang out, he didn't have one. He was leaning on his car in a very casual way. And was dress the same in jeans, but his shirt was still almost dressy. It was a button down white shirt. I'll admit it looked a little weird for him.

"Kizim. Morning."

"Morning, Baba. What's on the menu for today?"

"Thinking we could go to the shooting range, horse backing riding, and lunch." I nod, smiling. It's going to be a good day, today. I thought as I got in the car.

"You get to decide what we do first, they're booked to show up at any time." He told me as he drove off the school campus.

"Um… how about the Shooting Range, Lunch, and before I come back Horse Back riding?" He smirks a little as if he knew what order I would pick to do.

"Have you spoke with your mother, yet?" He questioned. I shook my head and shrug. He raises his eyebrow at me. His eyes going back and forth between me and the road.

"One or both of you need to make an effort."

"I chose it to be her." I mumbled. He sighed but didn't say anything else.

About two to three hours later we pulled up to the shooting range. Baba showed his membership card which allowed us to pick any gun, that was legal of course, but we couldn't load it until we were in the range. We picked our target, there were three different targets that you could use. One was the regular bullseye, and the other two were human looking targets. We both picked hand guns, both Glock G42. It was the gun we both liked, it was weird he wanted me to use a smaller handgun but I loved this one.

We put the earplugs in our ears and safety goggles on our ears. I pushed the button to bring our hangers for our picutres up as we both placed our on.

"Whos' first!" I practically yelled so he could hear me.

"You are!" Even though he yelled it sounded like his regular speak through the earplugs, these were so good.

He pushed the button back so it was a good 30 to 40 feet away from me. I aimed for the head, heart, and the drawings shoulder. Two of those were oblivious kill shots, I emptied the barrel before I placed the gun down and baba pressed the button to bring it closer.

I shot three in the head, three in the heart, and two in the arm. All where the mini bullseye were at. I raised my eyebrows at my father, changeling him to do better. Of course, being who he is he _did_ do better. My shots were still in the center, but off a little while his was directly in the middle each time, never straying. We did this a couple times, almost staying two hours before we left.

We drove towards the Stables which was on the other side of the city, before he pulled over to an Olive Garden. Since he had this table on hold we didn't have to wait. Baba order a water for himself while I went for Dr. Pepper. The waiter, Josh, was back within five minutes.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes to look over the menu, but while you wait do you want some Salad and Bread Sticks?" I made a face at the word Salad, but Baba agreed.

"You know, I would've been good go to a Whataburger or Taco Bell, any fast food restaurant." He nods his agreement.

"Yes, but I only get to see you once a month and I want to spend some time talking to my daughter." From there, that's what we did. Talked about school, if there was a new guy in my life-which was awkward-, home, and the breaks from school. Before I knew it was time to leave as we spent an hour and thirty minutes.

The stables were about another half hour away.

Baba pulled over and parked the car putting his keys in his pockets before he walked to the little shack that held the entrance to the stables after you signed in. Baba was checking in when my cell phone dinged.

'_Hows the day with your dad?' _It was Pryo. I smiled, last night I had told him that my dad had came early and was taking me today.

'_Good. Great actually. At this moment we just pulled up to the horse stables, then its back to school for me. __' _

'_Sucks.' _Came through almost immediately. _'But glad that you're having a good time.' _

"Kiz? Stop texting that boy and come on." I smiled at my father as I followed him into the stable.

'_Got to go fixing to mount a big one.'_

'_;)' _Came back. I chuckled, and picked the horse that I wanted. I ended with a 'stud.' The beauty was black with a white mane. My dad also picked a 'stud,' he was fully brown. The owner came out and helped us put on the saddle and rangs telling us what the horses names were. I had Midnight, dad had Chocolate, apparently his daughter named all the horses in the stable.

The area in which we were allowed to ride in was about 5 miles each way with different trails, but they all began and ended here. Baba and I knew the trails pretty well as we try to come every two months or so since I was little. We picked the hardest out of all them it was called Grand Juction. Why? I have no idea, but it had hills and rocks and cliffs. This was a very dangerous trail…


	7. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

_Author's Note: The amount of people, even if it was about 3…or was it 4… anyways asking or telling me that Pyro90 and Red91 need to meet already makes me smile. I don't know why, maybe because I already have that planned. And that is probably what you want… *Evil Grin* Sorry that's a couple more chapters. Thank you for the reviews. Five came quicker than I thought they would. _

_P.S. If I post this when I wanted, I have a job interview tomorrow… Wish me luck._

Chapter 6- Kiss

By time I got back to the school, the sun was down. The school's curfew was coming quickly and I was on the other side of the school. I knew if I ran to my dorm, I would barely make it. So, I hugged my father and rushed to my dorm. Few of the kids were walking, not caring that curfew was coming close. Or they did and didn't have to go on the other side of the school in order to make it on time. I wasn't like them, running as fast as I could until my lungs felt as if they would explode inside my chest.

I can see my dorm, no one in sight. I took out my phone and looked at the time. Two minutes. I seriously do not need to get in any trouble, Baba wouldn't be happy. And Baba can be scary when he wants, and I do not want that emotion pointed towards me. I have already gotten in trouble, that I was pretty sure that I was on the boarder line of not being grounded for months. I've been doing good at not getting in trouble.

I burst through the doors, and the head monitor looked down at her watch and looked disappointed.

"Ms. Mazur, you are luck, one more minute and it would have been a detention." That sounded unfair, but the amount of trouble I had been through the years had me go straight to the highest discipline they had at what I did wrong. I caught my breath before I saluted her and walked to my dorm.

'_Did you make it on time?' _Though I have never heard his voice, I can almost sense the amusement through the phone.

'_Barely. Had to run.' _I sent back. By this time I had caught my breath and took down my pony tail.

'_*Smirk*' _I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see and I put my phone down and changed into my pajamas. Not texting him back. I did not have to set my alarm for tomorrow since it was the weekend and I could get a good night of sleep.

_-CS-_

Since my alarm didn't go off, I woke up at eleven. It would be lunch time, once I took a shower and dressed for the day. On weekends, the school has activities the students could do and a coffee shop opened along with the gym and I felt like I could use a good workout since Lissa did not have anything plan for us yet.

I took a shower and changed into gym attire, though I knew I would need to take another when I was done. But first I went to eat, I needed some energy to workout with. I met up with Lissa, Michael, Eddie, Jill, Mason, and Mia to eat. They all order a huge pizza to share from the Italian Line, but I went to the regular line that had fruit to grab some of that and a hamburger with practically a salad inside. I didn't want junk food at the moment, just before a workout as it would make me tired.

"So! Girls, have any idea about what you're going to wear for the Winter Formal?" Lissa questioned, once I sat down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. As Jill and Mia started talking about what they were looking for and Lissa was eating it all up and giving advice. Jill actually wanted to make her own and make it look like Elsa from Frozen. Mia wanted to look like a winter princess. Lissa wanted to look like a fairy. So I was taking it as a lot of white, like many other girls.

Note to self; buy a black outfit so you stand out.

While I was there that's all they talked about, even the boyfriends joined in on that too. When that came, I excused myself and went to the gym. But again, when I entered I wasn't the only one in here. Christian was, like last time lifting weights. But unlike last time, he didn't have earbuds in or a shirt on. Figuring that he is my new tutor, I could talk to him right?

Thing is nothing would come out, when I opened my mouth. But each time, I would just stare at his chest. This guy had a six pack. A freaking _six pack! _Through the mirror I could see the 'V' that disappeared under his pants. I almost wished they were a bit lower. His black hair was sticking to his forehead and he this look of concentration that looked hot.

"Seriously, had your parents even taught you manners?" Christian spoke, still lifting the weights up and down. 'You're doing it again. You are staring."

I took a deep breath. Calm down, Rose. No. No. No. Calm down hormones.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting you to be here again."

"Come here every Saturday, and then during the week whenever I can." He grunted the last bit and he set the bar on its stand and he stood up. Wiping the sweat off his neck and chest with a white towel, he walked towards me. I swallowed. But at the last moment he turned towards the vending machine, sliding a dollar in and pressing a button to get a bottle water.

_Still shirtless. Still Shirtless. He is still FREAKING shirtless. _My inter-voice chanted in my head.

"How 'bout you?" He decides to question.

"Uh?"

"Why are you here? No, how often do you come here?"

"Whenever I can. Or when I want to." He nods and bends to get the water bottle before turning and leaning against it.

"You seem pretty fit." He paused, seeming to check me out. "Want to see who can last longer on the treadmill?" He inclined his head to the two machines.

I shrug. "Yeah, but don't cry when I beat you. That's not manly." He chuckled.

"Don't whine, when you are sore because you worked out too much." I smirked at him and bought bottle water, before I got on. Knowing that if I got off to take a water break would restart the machine.

"Count of three we start. Easy level first, then we slowly start getting to the hard levels." He told me, I stepped on the machine placing my phone and earbuds in my cubby hole on the machine as he did the same.

"One." He began.

"Two."

"Three." He finished, as he pressed began and both pressed the manual button so we controlled everything.

_-CS-_

Two hours. Two freaking hours later, we were still running. Both running at our top speed on the machine.

"Getting tired?" He questioned, breathily.

"Nope." That was a lie. Total lie. But I wasn't going to lose to him, not at all.

"Fine, but lets talk because we forget to turn the TV on and silence isn't working for me anymore. And we have to be honest." He grumbled. I looked at him confused but just nods.

"Tell me." He took a breath. "Tell me about your family." I raised my eyebrows at him, but complied.

"Dads… Dads a sort of business man. And my Mom is a body guard…of sorts." He nods.

"My parents own their own company. They are hotel owners. They own at least 100 hotels in the united states and still growing."

"When they start this company, apparently."

"When they had me. It didn't take off until I was about 10, though." I nod.

"Why do you work out so much?" I questioned.

"Anger issues. You?"

"Same, but I like being fit." He nods.

"Darkest secret?" He smirks at me, I manage to flip him off. "Okay. Okay. Okay. How did you and Lissa become friends?"

"Parents were friends in High School with my father." He nods again, drinking a big glup from his now empty water bottle. Sweat was dripping off both of our faces, and the sweat off his chest gleamed in the light.

"Why do you think you can't get Math?" He question me, I shrug.

"I don't know. I mean the numbers can't seem to pass this certain point in my brain." He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"What other things are you good at?" I questioned him. From what I knew from the tutoring he was basically a straight A student.

"Straight A's and being fit." Both of our breathes have become more labored.

"When did you first lose your virginity?" He questioned, this conversation was all over the place.

"Still am I, you?" He seemed shocked but answered his side.

"Me too."

"What? No emo girl or Rock chick that you are into?" He shook his head, his face showed he wasn't telling me something but I left it alone. We just meet face to face and know practically telling our whole lives to each other. I wasn't going to push for imformation when I wasn't even a friend.

Which made me question, why I have told him as much stuff as I have. After that we ran in silence. Until he hit the stop button, when he did I did. We both leaned over at the edge of the machines. Face to face.

"Forget it. You win." He said after a couple moments. I smiled, but couldn't say anything. We were face to face. I could practically feel his breath on my face. The machines were closer than I thought. We stared at each other. I couldn't help it, but my eyes went to his lips, as did his.

_Kiss him. Kiss him. _Chanted in my head. And I was telling it to shut the hell up. I didn't know Christian that much to even want to kiss him. But his face, oh, his face. Very much told me he wanted me to kiss him too. I saw his adam's apple go up and down. I looked back up to his eyes and licked my lips.

Before I knew it, I could feel his lips on mine, lightly. Almost as if they weren't really there. There was no pressure, but I knew I could feel them. I wish he would add more pressure.

Once that thought passed through my head, my phone went off. Which broke us out of whatever the heck was just happening. He cleared his throat and grabbed his earbuds and phones, not saying a word and left. I watched his every move, before I answered my phone.

"Hey Lissa."

"Where are you?"

"The gym."

"OMG! ROSE!" She screamed through the phone. "Have you been there since lunch?"

I didn't answer, which she took as an yes. "Jesus Rose. One day you will be all muscle. Guys don't find that attractive you know?" She continued to ramble, while I was wondering what the heck just happened with Christian.

What _was _that? Why had I wanted him to kiss me? Who even made the first move?

Hormones, was the answer to that. I hadn't had physical contact since Dimitri. No kiss, No touching, no nothing. And my body wanted from the first guy that's body seemed like a basketball player. Yeah, that was it.


	8. Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Author's Note: So, Got the job! Whoop! Thing is, tomorrow I am going to a pre-training session so the manger can meet me. Then, I have a 6 week training-schooling on how the Salon cuts and color hair (So I can do it 'their' way) Monday- Friday 9-5. For those who do not know, I am a License Cosmetologist. But yeah, really happy for this job, once I can start. And yes, its short, I am sorry but sigh… Job crap is a bit confuseing because they keep whiching the places I am working at but yeah… _

_P.S. This is Sexual for a bit. And unedited. _

Ch. 7- Confused

I can feel his lips on mine. Hungry, forceful, needy. Yet, at the same time. The exact opposite. I can feel the passion and the kiss was so gentle, almost as if he was afraid I would break. How can one kiss be so contradicting? I pulled back to breath, but breathing didn't seem to matter to him at all. He placed a kiss on the crease where my neck and shoulder meet. The next above that one, then again, until he reached the my jaw bone. He nipped at it a couple of times. Doing the exact same thing to the other side. Over and over and over, until I was almost begging for him to could back up to meet my lips.

While his lips were busy, so were his hands. They traced every curve of my body, never lingering to one stop. His hands were light, almost feather like. I moaned, throwing my head back, this was when I realized I was standing. Pressed against the wall, trapped by his body. I was tired of being the one dominated, so I used my strength and switched our positions. This time, I was the one in charge.

I pecked his lips, before I moved to his collar bone, licking my way to it. He groaned, clutching his fist against with hips. Smirking, I bit him. Licking, nibbling, and sucking until I was sure there would be a nice purple hicky. I could feel his hands playing with the hem of my shirt, before he took it off. I did the same to him, but I ducked my head licking my way down his chest, grazing my teeth across his nipple. Making a 'Z' all of the way down made it easy. But before I could reach his pants, he pulled me up. Kissing my nose, before my lips, biting and sucking on it.

I was moaning non-stop, now. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. He pushed me, making me back where I was back up against the wall. He pulled back, only to move where he kissed the valley of my breast, before he took off my bra. Latching onto one of my breast, I groaned out his name. "Christian."

Before I knew it, all of our clothes were off, and he carried me to a bed. Whether it was his or mine, was unknown and I didn't care. Our bodies moved together, becoming one. Christian opened his mouth, but his voice wasn't what came out. It was this annoying beeping, I looked confusedly up at him. The beeping didn't stop, but everything began to blur.

I moved to look around me, and what I saw was me back in my own room without Christian. I threw myself back on my bed. It was a dream, just a stupid dream. Granted a very hot and sexy dream. But none of it happened. Then it hit me, I was dreaming about Christian. Christian, who was my tutor. Christian, who people seemed to love to bully. Christian the outcast of the whole school. And I was dreaming about him.

For some reason I haven't been able to get Christian and our almost kiss out of my head, two weeks ago. To say that tutoring wasn't awkward would be a complete lie. I have no idea, if Christian could feel the awkwardness in the air, but I certainly could. Or he could and chose to ignore it completely. The beeping hadn't stopped since it woke me up from the dream. I turned and flipped it off, getting out of bed. It was the weekend and this weekend Lissa had planned on going shopping for our dresses.

I ended up taking a shower because I was still flustered from the sex dream with Christian. Why was it Christian? I have no idea, yet again confused from what my brain was telling me and my heart? Was it my heart? As far as I knew, I didn't like Christian like that.

'_Have fun with your torture session." _Came through my phone, Pyro. I smiled at the text, though Pyro was basically my best friend, I didn't think he would want to know about my guy problems. I needed to work this out myself.

'_If I die, just know I love you.' _I sent back, shopping with Lissa and then two other fashion designers in 'training' was also so _fun. _Pyro knew my hatred of shopping with them. They were my go to girls with fashion, but shopping was much. I use to love shopping, but they take it to a whole new level. We would spend the whole day until you had everything down to the last detail prefect.

'_And I you.' _He sent back. We often joked about me dying whenever Lissa took me out. I also knew that Pyro and I would be texting all day, so it would ease anything that would happen. Like trying to get the prefect dress in one day so I do not have to worry about coming again. It was three weeks until the dance. Three weeks, for me to find a date. Three weeks, until winter break and I would be free for about two. When I think back, this year was going by fast, and I wanted it to slow down. Because I still wanted to meet Pyro in person, and I haven't spoken to him about it since the last time we had, 2 months ago.

Once I was out of the shower, I texted him back about the dance and if he was going with anyone. I was careful about it, especially if he knew where this would lead. And I hoped he would answer. While I waited, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and picked a simple t-shirt with jeans and my leather jacket. It was supposed to be a little cold, and thought it wouldn't bother me I felt comfortable with it on.

He hadn't texted back when I finally went to meet up with Lissa.

A day in hell, here I come.


	9. Pyro

**Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Author's Note: So, todays my birthday and I am feeling generous. So heres a small chapter and when I say small I mean it. I haven't reach 5 reviews for the last chapter, since the last time I checked so there is that. If I feel its been a while since I've last updated but I have yet had 5 reviews the chapters would be small… Basically the more reviews, the longer the chapter… okay? Sound good? Now, lets get on with the story. _

Chapter 8- Pyro

_(Pyro Point of View)_

It's non-stop about thinking about Thorn. I've never met her, never seen her…. Well I might've but talked to her in person? That was a most likely a no. There were about 200 hundred other students in this class and about a school with about 1500 students. The odds of me actually having a conversation with her is low. I am a nobody, so low below the scanner of popularity that I get bullied because I dare to be different. Sighing, I walked through my door to my dorm. Thorn was apparently out shopping with one of her friends. Pure torture for her. I couldn't figure out what to tell her, when she questioned me about having someone to go with to Winter Dance or not. I knew she wanted to meet me, and the truth was I wanted to meet her. I wanted to finally put a face with a name.

Know who I have been talking too this whole time. But I was too chicken shit to do so, what if she found out who I was and turned against me. She was my best and only friend, though there isn't a face to a name. I do not want to lose her, not at all. God, I am starting to sound like a chick. A chick who apparently doesn't even have the 'balls' to say hell yes I want to meet. I shouldn't be worried about what anyone thought of me, I've heard it all. But she was the one person I did care about. The one person that I wanted the support and okay from.

I do not think there is one person in the world that I cared that much about. To let in as much as I have her…


	10. The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Author's Note: Thank you for everyone for reviewed. 9 reviews total *smiles* Makes me feel happy. So, I don't know if I've already said this or not but I recently got a job where I can work everyday, I get two days off but they're not set in stone. I am a cosmetologist and working at a salon that is low staffed and opens at 9 closes at 9, I'll be working a lot because of low staff. But, hey its more money so I am not complaining. _

_But what I am complaining about (that retains to a review I had gotten from a guest) is that, I like feedback. I like to know if people are liking it or not. Because though being a cosmetologist is my career choice now, its not my long term goal. Which would be a writer. _

_So, I want to know what people like dislike, so I do not make the same mistakes. And if I don't know what people like or dislike I won't know what to continue with. I hardly had enough to time write the little bit I wrote last night, without passing out. And I am trying to get a drivers licenses, find an apartment, and I have a lot to do, more than worry about posting the next chapter. But it'll be easier if I knew what you guys liked in the previous chapters, because I get a lot of ideas whenever I am out, but having time to sit and write it down? A whole new thing. I have were I want to end, but-I'll admit- I lose the middle when I'm actually writing, and I want to know I am going to the right direction... _

_Now, I know I've repeated myself a few times in that message, but thank you for reading. And on with the chapter! _

_P.S A little OC on Rose's part… _

_P.P.S I don't remember if I mentioned if Lissa knew about Pyro or not, if I have I'll change it but yeah. I'm sorry. I need to do research on my own Fanfic O.o_

Chapter 9- The Question

_Pyro. I think its time, we seriously should meet. I want to put a face with this name. I want to know who've I been talking to this whole time. I wanna know who I let in. I wanna know that I can touch you when I know you're down. I wanna be able to see your facial expression when we talk. It pains me that we haven't met yet. I hate that we've haven't. Please give it some thought. -Thorn._

I've been staring at this message through my phone, daring my thumb to press the send button. My brain was even chanting _Send it. Send it. Send it. _But my thumb didn't seem to want to listen to my brain at all. It almost seemed frozen, hovering above the send button.

"Rose what are you doing?" Lissa questioned, plopping down next to me. Scaring me, as I didn't even know she was anywhere near me.

"Nothing." She gave me a look and took my phone. She read the message, sighing she pressed the send button for me.

"LISSA!" I yelled reaching for the phone, staring at it in disbelief when it said message sent.

"You were too scared to send it, so I sent it. No big deal."

"Yes, Big deal. Every time I bring it up he won't text back or conversate with me."

"Maybe he's scared to meet you. Maybe that something would change? Like it wouldn't be who you thought it would be." We sat in silence for a while, letting her words sink it.

"Maybe." I finally said in a sigh.

"Look Rose, if I knew who Pyro was, I would help him make up his mind but I don't. All I know is that he is in the same grade." I slowly nod. "Look at it this way, maybe he'll actually say yes to meeting you if you be honest with him. That you're nervous too."

This was probably the one and only time Lissa was the one to give me the pep-talk. And it was working a little. Figuring she was right, I nod. "Thanks." She smiled at me.

"It's nothing. Now, we still haven't found your dress and its next week. And you don't have a date, I mean talk about last minute. Come on, there has to be at least one guy you want to take."

Christian. Was the name that popped in my head, but I shook my head. She sighed. "You have a week to find a date. Hopefully there are still a lot of guys that still are single for the dance. Then we can see if we can match you two at the last minute. And we need pictures-"

"Lissa. I love you, but shut up." She huffed.

"Look, maybe I'll go solo this dance. I don't feel like taking anyone with me." She looked appalled that I had even said that. "I'm serious, I have too much to think about right now."

She raised one thin and perfectly waxed eyebrow at me. As in to say 'oh really?,' but didn't question it. "Find but you still need a dress. Tomorrows Friday, and you're basically always with your tutor or the gym and we can't find you a dress. Friday until the dance, we are shopping until you found the dress."

I mentally groaned. One, it wasn't my fault that I needed more help than I realized. But I also liked hanging with Christian. We talked more than study, we didn't get into much. We didn't have deep meaningful conversations, but what we did was about the school, working out, and-in my case- my friends. Christian seemed happy to listen anyways. You would think since most of my 'friends' beat the crap out of him daily, that he wouldn't want to listen to me. But he seemed to really care what I talked about, whatever it is.

"Michael is waiting for me. So…" I nod my goodbye as she got up, knowing she wanted to spend time with him. And in 'spend time' with him I mean in his bed under the covers. Or wherever turns them on.

_-Computer Stranger-_

Pyro didn't text back until two hours later. With one word. _Okay. _

I almost had a heart attack when I saw it. Hoping he was serious about meeting me, I quickly texted him back. _When? Where? _

_Winter Dance. 11 by the Huge Tree in the commons. _

10: 30 was when the dance ended, almost two hours after curfew. The commons was the area between the two dorms-Males and Females. Each grade has something 'special' in their commons area. A statue of the man the school was named after for first- fifth graders (The man was doing something different in each statue), Sixth- Ninth graders each had a foundation associating to an element; Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. How they were made to look the way they do? I have no idea, but water runs through each of them but they have the main element about them. Tenth graders had a huge pond, Eleventh has the tree. Twelve graders have a huge game room for them as to celebrate their last year in high school.

So I knew I wouldn't have any trouble knowing which tree he was talking about, what I knew would be a problem would be not getting caught by the teachers. Which is no problem any other night, but when there is something that goes on that stays after curfew they have more teachers patrolling and more often. I had yet broke the 'good girl' streak I was going for, but I am defiantly breaking it to meet Pyro. He's defiantly worth it.

_-Computer Stranger-_

It was Friday, the day it begins when Lissa would be taking me out every night until I find 'the dress.' Though I still have no date, I was honestly thinking about asking Christian. I know I shouldn't be bothered by what my friends think, especially the goonies that Michael hangs out with. But Lissa and Michael? I do. Michael and Lissa had been together since middle school and he has basically been like my brother. I did care somewhat of what he thought. Some part of my wanted to protect Christian and not even try to ask him out.

But seeing him often, about talking to him? I felt this pull. This pull that I didn't want to let go. I felt it with Adrian and Dimitri though… But something about this felt different. So different, that I wanted to risk it. Tomorrow, hopefully, I'll see Christian. But I knew I better not get my hopes up too high in not finding a dress tonight. So that was crushed. But I knew I would see him in P.E, maybe I could get some time to ask.

Usually in P.E I waved at him, and he'll acknowledge me with a raised eyebrow and a nod. But this time I would walk up to him, yeah that's what I'll do. And for some reason, I started to feel nervous. Why? God, I don't know. I've never been nervous. I was standing in front of my mirror, brushing my teeth when I decided this and my hand hadn't moved one inch. Well it was moving, but in jerky movements. Shaking my head I told myself that I was Rose Mazur-Hathaway, Badass chick in town. Daughter of infamous Ibraham Mazur and Janine Hathaway. I don't get nervous.

P.E finally arrived and to say my heart wasn't beating out of my chest, would be a lie. I wasn't nervous to ask him per say any more. It was his answer. Would he think this was a dare? A cruel joke? I honestly can say, that Christian was unpredictable. The teacher sent us to change, and I did quickly hoping I could have some time to speak to him without any interrupting. And I was right, he was dressed and ready but hardly anyone was out here. I walked just as quickly to him, stopping in front of him with a huge breath of air I looked at him.

He was standing with a curious expression, almost guarded.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I-" I paused, biting my lip. Restarting with another deep breath. "I wanted to know if you were going to the Winter Dance."

This got an eyebrow raised. "Why?" I gave him a pleading look, I bit my lip. Totally un-Rose like.

"I wanted to know… if you… would like to go with me?" Silence. I dared myself to look up at him, and a complete look of shock was on his face. I cleared my throat, panicing.

"If you don't want to, that's okay. I mean, it's worth a try. I'm sorry to bug you." I quickly turned away, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Yes." I paused and turned, thinking I heard wrong.

"What?"

"Yes. I'll go with you." He had an amused smirk on his face. I couldn't stop the small smile forming on my face.

"Okay. I'll um… talk to you later. More about this." He glanced at the door to the boys locker room when a group of laughing guys came out. Becoming slightly guarded again. So I changed what I was going to say, when he wasn't guarded we could talk, I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of him now.

He simply nods and I take my leave. Feeling incredibly happy that I couldn't keep the smile off my face, even when a football came flying and hit me in my stomach probably leaving a huge bruise...


End file.
